You ll be fine
by ComeGalletas
Summary: *SPOILERS DE LA MARCA DE ATENEA Y POSIBLEMENTE DE HOH* Pensamientos de Hades al saber que Nico se encontraba en el Tártaro. / Después de todo era su hijo. *No soy él Tio Rick así que nada de esto me pertenece, solo tome prestados a Nico y a Hades:3*
1. Chapter 1

Los Dioses eran muy bien conocidos por ser orgullosos, rencorosos, y sobre todo, por querer mostrar que sus poderes eran mejores que los de los demás. Sobre todo, en el caso de los "3 Grandes".

Sin embargo, en este momento, Hades había perdido toda capacidad de guardar orgullo, o siquiera rencor en su ser. Sus poderes se habían debilitado, y por primera vez, no respondía a los insultos que su adorable suegra le escupía cada vez que se encontraban en la misma habitación.

Si por él fuera, dejaría a todos los monstruos del Tártaro libres, y así poder encontrar a su hijo. _Nico. _Recordar su simple nombre dolía. Porqué el no lo merecía. ¿Estar solo en el Tártaro?. Nadie lo habia logrado. Y Hades intentaba cada noche, al dormir, confiar en su hijo. Confiar en que volverá, en que volverá a ver esos ojos negros tan parecidos a los de su María.

Intentaba no vigilarlo tan seguido, por que sabía que la imagen de su magullado Nico, le dolería mas que un millón de dagas clavadas por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo _hacía. _Una y otra vez, con el temor de un día intentar hacerlo, y no tener ningún tipo de comunicación. Ninguna forma de volver a verlo, saber que yace muerto en algun lugar del Tártaro. Por haber intentando encontrar las puertas de la Muerte, intentando derrotar a Gea. Y si elegía renacer…él simplemente perdería la cabeza.

¿Cómo soportaría despertar y saber que su propio hijo no recordaba nada de él?. ¿Qué ya nunca podrá volver a jugar Mitomagia con él como hace ya muchos años? Y aunque sonara ridículo, Hades guardaba replicas exactas de las cartas que su hijo quemó. Al igual que el tablero y sus figurines. Que poco a poco, se llenaban de polvo. Si Nico elegía renacer, se arrepentiría tanto de nunca a ver reunido el suficiente valor para invitar a su hijo a jugar una ronda de lo que alguna vez fue su juego favorito.

Sonaba egoísta, ya que al renacer, el nacería como mortal, lejos de todo ese mundo lleno de peligros, mounstros y _muerte_. No sufriría por su hermana Bianca, o por la fingida indiferencia de su propio padre. Pero él lo _quería _a su lado.

Aunque sonara extraño, sus dos hermanos menores lo habían intentado ayudar*, invitándolo al Olimpo a comer, ya que como el verano estaba en todo su resplandor, su querida Perséfone no se encontraba con él, y era realmente deprimente comer solo con una mesa tan grande.

Poseidón también hacía su parte, intentando hacer chistes idiotas (su especialidad), para sacarle una sonrisa, y escapar por un mínimo momento del dolor de tener un hijo en el Tártaro.

Sin embargo, a la mínima risa, se sentía culpable. Mientras el reía y comía en el Olimpo, su hijo de tan solo 14 años tenía que sufrir y beber literalmente lava. Y ahí es cuando el circulo vicioso iniciaba de nuevo.

En ese momento, en el que escuchaba su propia risa, era cuando se retiraba, y volvía al Inframundo, para poder asegurarse de que Nico estuviera bien. Al menos, lo mejor que una persona se puede encontrar estando en el Tártaro.

Luego, hacía lo mismo que siempre. Visitaba el cuarto de Nico, que se encontraba exactamente igual a la ultima vez que Nico estuvo en el. CD´s clásicos tirados por el suelo y unos cuantos encima y a los costados de la grabadora. La cama se encontraba desatendida, con las sabanas colgando por los dos lados, el closet, estaba abierto, con la mayoría de la ropa colgando solo por un lado del gancho. Sonrio de medio lado. La habitación tenia escrito el nombre de su hijo por todos lados.

Después la tentación de volver a echar un vistazo a su hijo aparecía, pero sabía que eso solo le haría mas daño. Despues de una larga guerra en su cabeza, por ver o no ver, Hades siempre decide la primera opción.

En esta ocasión, Nico seguía vivo. Pero sus raciones cada vez disminuían más y más. Por algun motivo, Nico estaba oculto tras un pilar, con la respiración agitada, su espada en mano y vendas alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. Después de unos momentos, vio el porque su hijo estaba oculto.

Nico lo había logrado, ahora estaba frente las Puertas de la Muerte, pero estas se encontraban custodiadas por gigantes y titanes. Lo cual solo preocupo mucho más a Hades. Nico no se encontraba en condiciones para una pelea contra todo un ejercito de gigantes y titanes, lo harían trizas al milisegundo.

Padre e hijo suspiraron al mismo tiempo, el primero más ruidosamente que el segundo. Ambos sabían que Nico se encontraba en un gran aprieto. Por no decir gigante. (Irónico).

Hades empezó a cerrar las manos contra sus palmas, clavando las uñas en esta. Su hijo había llegado tan lejos…

Sin embargo, Nico, respiro hondo, y armándose de valor, tomo una roca, no más grande que su cabeza, pero si que su mano. Hades vio como la mano de su hijo temblaba al esfuerzo de mantener la roca en su palma.

Después, Nico la arrogo lo más lejos que pudo. ¿El resultado?. Tal vez unos cuantos metros, pero los suficientes para crear una distracción. Lamentablemente, dos gigantes se quedaron custodiando la puerta, mientras que los demás investigaban la procedencia del ruido.

Hades vio como una gota de sudor frio resbalaba por el cuello de su hijo, para luego perderse por su camiseta. El rostro de Nico demostraba lo mucho que se esforzaba por crear otro plan, para ahuyentar a los dos restantes. Casi podía ver los engranes en la cabeza de Nico moviéndose con rapidez.

Casi podía ir los pensamientos de su hijo.

_Podría volver una vez que se fueran, y volver mas preparado…pero no sobreviviría otro "lindo" paseo en el Tártaro. Por otro lado, estos dos gigantes se ven más estúpidos de lo usual. Tal vez pueda burlarlos y lograr salir, y de una vez cerrar las Puertas… _

Nico respiro hondo, y Hades vio horrorizado como su hijo corría con sigilo, oculto entre las sombras a un pilar mucho más cercano a las Puertas, y por ende de los gigantes. Cuando Nico salió de las sombras, Hades vio el cansancio reflejado en los ojos de este.

Y él lo intento. Realmente lo intento, a pesar de su cansancio, intento volver a hacerlo. Y casi lo lograba. Pero casi significaba no lo suficiente. El cansancio resulto victorioso, y Nico cayo de rodillas, sin las sombras para ocultarlo.

Gateo lo más rápido que pudo al pilar que quería ir, y se levanto con los brazos temblando. Recargo su espalda contra el pilar lo más que pudo, como si quisiera hacerse pequeñito y así no ser descubierto. Respiro hondo, y cerro los ojos, posiblemente esperando una reacción.

Detrás del pilar, a unos cuantos metros, los gigantes intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, lo cual solo resaltaba su fealdad. Era más que obvio que habían visto al hijo de Hades. Y Nico apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada.

Uno de los gigantes, (el más feo, para poder diferenciar), arranco un pilar del suelo, y lo arrojo contra el pilar donde su hijo se encontraba oculto, destruyéndolo. Nico, con sus pocas fuerzas, corrió hacía el siguiente pilar, sin embargo, los gigantes seguían lanzando objetos para destruirlos, y Nico tenia que correr, pero ya no tenía más fuerzas.

Cuando todos los pilares se encontraban destruidos, tirados unos contra otros, Nico literalmente tenia las Puertas tras su espalda. Y Hades pudo observar como su cabello se le pegaba a la frente, por el sudor. Respiraba con dificultad, y la espada en su mano derecha nunca pareció más pesada.

Ambos gigantes estaban frente a él, riendo, Nico lo volvió a intentar, corrió hacía atrás, para lograr salir, cada vez estaba más cerca, y cada vez los gigantes se reían más. Uno de ellos, tomo una gran copa tirada en alguna esquina, y atrapo a su hijo en esta. Como un mortal a una cucaracha.

Después la conexión se perdió.


	2. Nota de Autora

Hola:3 bueno este "capitulo" es solo para aclarar unos cuantos puntos que por alguna razón quería aclarar.

La imagen de portada, NO ES MIA. Todos los créditos a la autora o autor:3

Se preguntaran, ¿Poseidón y Zeus animando a Hades?. ¿Qué acaso no eran los Dioses orgullosos y fríos?. Pues si, pero admitámoslo, al ver a nuestro hermano/a triste, ¿no hacemos todo lo posible para animarlo?. ¿Por qué no pueden los Dioses?.

El fanfic en si esta basado en la canción "These four walls" de Little Mix.

Se estarán preguntando, ¿por qué no puso estas aclaraciones al pie de pagina como una persona normal?. La respuesta es simple, es por que soy una noob y no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo xD

La parte en que Hades narra que esperaba la oportunidad para volver a jugar una ronda de Mitomagia con Nico, como hace muchos años. Este es un punto que ansiaba aclarar, ya que, me gusta imaginar que cuando Nico era un pequeñín, Hades jugaba con él a Mitomagia:3

"Después la conexión se perdió" deberán estar pensando WHAT? ¿qué es eso de conexión? Nuevamente me gusta imaginar que cuando los Dioses vigilan a sus hijos, es algo así como una conexión, que se rompe cuando algo grave les pasa.

Y eso es todo:3


End file.
